Future of Ravenwood
by lunarphase
Summary: The Ravenwood teachers are tired. They can't always be the only ones to teach their students. Who will be the next set of people to take on the Ravenwood school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lunarphase here! ^^ I decided to do a wizard101 fanfiction, having thought of it before but I never thought of doing it until break. So…here's a try at it. **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Wizard101…you'd think it'd be obvious but I don't want to be sued. XD It belongs to Kingsisle Entertainment.**

**Future of Ravenwood**

**(inside Headmaster Ambrose's palace)**

"Headmaster, we are weary of these spells draining our energy, we need to find the seven soon."

"I know Gamma, but where are they? Who do we look for?"

"These seven will have the ability to see all schools as equals. They are kind and intelligent, though strict and always try to teach other students how to see they are alike in more ways than they think. These children are Ravenwood's future."

**(Melissa's POV)**

"STEPHYYYYY!" I called tackling the girl as she walked out of the ice classroom. She laughed, unsteady but otherwise unphased by our common greeting.

"Hey Melly, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, what were you doing?"

"Oh I was just helping Professor Greyrose with struggling students, I guess I can understand their problems though…this group was fire and storm, ice isn't the best school for their different personalities but it's good to see they're trying to see what ice can do."

I smiled, knowing she always got frustrated when these schools and the others called her school of focus weak.

"Speaking of teachers, you know that they are holding a PvP contest? I don't know what it's for this time though."

"Oh? You checked it out already?"

I nodded. "Cool! I'll go see now, see you later."

**(Unicorn Way/ Arena)**

**(Stephanie's POV)**

I walked into the arena seeing the name "Tournament Masters 2011". "Huh, so this is what she was telling me about. It looks just like another tournament where they duel to be the best in that duel…" Curious, having never seen how these played out I walked around looking for the arena.

Soon I spotted a sign that read "test site". I followed the arrows leading to a building. Cautiously but curiously so I don't get hit by mislead spells I peaked inside. All I saw was a boy. Confused I moved away from the corner to get a better look. He had blue eyes, silver hair down to his shoulders, and a light skin color. Absentmindedly he played with his phoenix, Smokey.

"So, a thaumaturge has come to practice?" Startled I looked up at him. He was now watching me with a questioning look.

"Uh…no. I…I was just curious is all."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you just walked in here to look? There are many other people you know," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

I felt bad about not realizing there were others who were anxious to practice so I decided to try myself to have something to do instead of just going and having nothing else to do.

"I'm not that good at dueling like this though, so don't be surprised I'm not much of an opponent."

"Let's just see," he smiled reassuringly.

"Alright". We walked forward as a barrier formed around us, as soon as it did he used a smaller attack. I pulled cards out of my deck and dove behind a pillar to avoid the blast. I then took the time to look at my cards and casted a tower shield. Cautiously I turned around, watching him cast a fire blade. "Ok," I whispered, "he's saving up now." I copied him, playing an ice blade discarding a wand strike. I then moved out from behind the pillar as he cast an elemental blade. We now have three power pips. He cast a 70% ice shield, as I cast a fire shield knowing he will cast a fire dragon or helephant. He cast dragon, getting rid of the shields ready for the other hits. I, however wasn't worried. The next hits don't do as much as the first hit and my resistance is only ten less than a tower shield. I cast my elemental blade, looking for a steal ward. Instead I found my snow angel, I put a monstrous card onto it and directed the horse to where he was hiding. He had cast another ice shield by then. Luckily I found a steal taking the shield off with a power pip. I smiled as my frostcaller cast spritely after the dragon's effect wore off, "thank you, Lady Angel." She watched me waving her arms around happily. Looking back, he was about ready to cast his spell with four power pips ready. Frantically I looked at my cards casting a tower, seeing as he didn't have many boosts on him so it would be enough. This absorbed half of his helephant's hit. Putting on an ice blade, I looked for my necklace blade. His pet cast a fire trap. I guessed he was having trouble finding his boosts and deboosts, taking the advantage to find the blade and cast a frost giant. While he was immobile from the giants effect I cast another fire shield, then a blade after his supposed turn. I cast other shields delaying him more. He used a slightly boosted pixie while I was waiting on my mammoth, so to cut the extra health I used an elemental. As he was wanding my shields, I was saving so when I had only one tower he had a blade casting dragon, while I finally cast mammoth. These two spells weakened me but took him out.

Worried, as soon as the arena disappeared, I ran to his unconscious form, picked him up and teleported to the warmer of my two castles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! ^^ Sorry I haven't posted in a while to those of you who might be reading this. And thanks a lot to Fatt Waffey for being the first to review! :D **

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 2

**(Stephanie's POV)**

I sat beside the bed, watching the boy's still figure, hoping he was ok… I had seen something after the battle that worried me, even now as he lay there. Whatever I saw, I never had seen before anywhere…

**(flashback)  
><strong> 

I cast the Woolly Mammoth with ease as I triggered the ice symbol before me. I relaxed as I watched it charge toward him, knowing I had actually defeated a pyromancer. They were usually one of the hardest schools of magic for me to go up against because of their ways to break my shields and somehow push past my resistance and kill with a higher level attack card.

Then, I saw something…It looked almost like a dragon's shadow, looking directly at me…it nodded, then disappeared as the boy fell. I stood there for a minute, staring at the spot I saw the shadow, kind of scared but then snapped out of my thinking and ran over to him and teleported away with him in my arms.

**(end of flashback)**

I looked at him, picturing the dragon. Why had it acknowledged me at all? Why was it of all things watching him and I? I shook my head to try to get myself away from that thought for the time being.

"_I'll ask him about it later,"_ I thought.

Silently, slowly, I reached out and smoothed away the stray hair that had formed over his eyes, and as soon as I did I felt a burning sensation in my arm.

I flinched, jumping back, away from whatever it was. I looked around, while my body generated a sort of icy healing magic over my arm.

I looked next to where I was sitting and saw the fiery bird I had seen earlier.

"Oh, hello there," I tilted my head, smiling, "I didn't see you there."

It cawed at me.

I blinked, What?"

It cawed again and flew in front of its master, it looked like it was glaring at me with its little eyes.

"Oh, I see…You did see the battle didn't you?"

It looked at me, not showing any signs of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make him unconscious…I didn't think it would affect him this much though.

It cawed again, looking back at its master again, then flew off down the hall.

Puzzled, I watched it fly off. It looked back at me, realizing I was watching it and it sped off in another direction.

I blinked, and sighed, shaking my head and turned back toward the bed.

I heard a laugh and I looked up, blinking again.

The boy was sitting up on his elbow, smiling amused.

"Oh, you're up!" I smiled widely, "good," I sighed.

"I'm guessing Smokey didn't take much of a liking to you," he gestured toward my injured arm.

"His name's Smokey?"

He grinned and nodded, "yes it is."

"Ah," I looked back toward the hall where Smokey had disappeared into, "and no, I think it was just a misunderstanding, seeing as he saw the battle, I'm pretty sure he thought I was going to hurt you…My arm will heal in about a day though, Its nothing to worry about," I smiled, touching the spot.

"That's some wrap you got there, did you do that?"

I looked back at my arm. A light blue, fabric wrap had generated onto the burn, still proceeding to heal it.

"My body has the ability to heal itself on its own, It's pretty fast about it too, I've never tried to heal others though, I'm not sure if it would work right, besides I'm not even sure how to generate it towards others so I might as well leave that to the theurgists anyway," I shrugged.

His eyes sparkled with fascination, "that's cool!"

I laughed, "I guess it is," I then thought of the dragon's shadow.

"Hey," I said, catching his attention again.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…during the battle…I saw this dragon's shadow above you. Do you know anything about that?"

He looked puzzled for a second. "I never saw it before...I'm just as confused as you are…"

I sighed, _"I guess this is just another unusual thing that happens here…but why him? I hope it's nothing bad…he's a really nice guy…"_

"But…" I looked up at him again, a puzzled look on my face, "I did see something similar."

"_There's more?" _I thought.

"I saw…it looked like a shadow of the ice titan, Ymir above you at that time too…"

My eyes widened slightly, "what?"

"That's what I thought," he told me, "It's all just so weird…"

"Yea…I guess we'll just have to go report it to Headmaster Ambrose tomorrow and hope he knows something about it," I said looking outside, "you slept for quite a while," I said jokingly, sticking my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes, "hey, it's not my fault."

"I know…sorry about that."

He grinned, "its fine, I wasn't on my guard much anyway."

"Still, I should have took it a bit more easily, I guess I was just nervous."

He shook his head, "no need to be, you're actually better than you think."

"Thanks," I smiled. "_It can't be anything bad. He's too nice for that,"_ I thought.

He smiled back, both of us not knowing we were being watched by a man and an owl.

**(Ambrose POV)**

"I believe we found two of the successors."

Gamma flew over to me and perched on my shoulder,

"Whooo?"

"Their names…are Stephanie Lightsong, and Kyle Daycoin, our thaumaturge and pyromancer."

I smiled, watching the first two future Ravenwood professors talk, then turned away.

"I suggest we meet with them soon," I said as we went to go inform the teachers of Ravenwood, we found two.

**Ok, that's it for now! If you would like sent in OCs of the schools I haven't used yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Time for chapter 3! :D Just to let you know, if your character isn't a main character I will still figure out another way to fit your characters into the story. ^^ So if you don't see them right away, or they aren't one of the main characters I would still look for your characters elsewhere in the story. I may end up leveling some of them up throughout the story as well so you guys know.**

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to Kyle shaking me, with a frantic look on his face.

"Hey! You have to get up! The Headmaster sent us this letter saying he wants to meet with us right away."

"What?" I asked, not happy that I had been woken up like this. I wasn't much of a morning person…but that all changed when he showed me this letter. It stated:

Stephanie Lightsong and Kyle Daycoin:

I have some important news to share with you. I would like you to come to my office immediately after you see this letter.

-Headmaster Ambrose

My eyes widened as I read this, "why didn't you wake me up sooner!" I shouted frantically as I ran around.

"I _tried_ to," he stressed, "but if you hadn't woken up right then I would've had a black eye…you are hard to wake up."

I laughed, "I'm sorry."

**(minutes later)**

We walked out into the commons area with people watching us as we went, "is it just me or do they seem like they know where we're going?" I whispered to Kyle.

"Beats me," he whispered back, "best to try and ignore it."

"I guess…I still wish they would tell us why they took so much of a liking to us…"

…

"Hey, girl."

Kyle and I turned to see what was going on, we saw a boy smiling sinisterly while coming up to a girl…we couldn't see her face but she wore a brown and red robe.

We could clearly see that the boy was a fire wizard because of the heat he gave off from his body.

"What do you want?" we heard her say defiantly. I could clearly tell, though, that she was scared. I looked to Kyle as he raised a hand to keep me from running over right away.

"Just wait," he whispered, "see what happens first."

"I heard you were afraid of fire," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Yea, so? What's it to you?" She said, slight fear slipping from her in her words.

He laughed and turned to his friends, "we just wanted to help you," he said, sarcasm dripping in his every word.

The boys circled her and each set their hands on fire simultaneously, then they slowly moved toward her.

She screamed and I frantically looked at Kyle, he nodded and we ran toward them, "Hey!" I yelled. I sent a cold wind rushing toward them, diminishing all the flames, "what are you doing!" I yelled at the boys, "leave her be!"

"Whose gonna make me?" he said defiantly, "you? I don't think so," he laughed.

"Maybe not. But I can tell you the Headmaster and professors won't be happy to hear you're tormenting a student," as I was distracting him, Kyle snuck in and went to the girl. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He put a finger to his lips, "shh…I'm not going to hurt you, just come with me, ok?" he whispered.

She nodded and Kyle took her hand and sprinted away, but not before the boy saw them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, but before he could try to get an answer out of them they ran inside the Headmaster's office.

"You know," I said, "there are other ways to cure someone's fear of something, other than just forcing it upon them."

He looked confused, "its fire, that's the ONLY way to get it across."

"No," I shook my head, "fire doesn't have to cause fear or pain; it also doesn't have to be harsh, like you were exposing it to be…It can be warm, fun, and comforting if you had the patience to make it that way."

He blinked, "I guess…" he smiled, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit too harsh on people…I will try to get better though."

I smiled back, "thank you."

**(Inside Headmaster's office)**

I walked inside and spotted the Headmaster, Kyle, and the girl sitting on the cushioned chairs in the room.

"Hey," I raised my hand and they looked up.

"Hey Steph!" Kyle smiled, "went well?"

I nodded, "yes, it did," I walked over to them and sat next to the girl.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you…"

She frowned and shook her head, "it wasn't your fault."

I looked at her and smiled, then the door came open again.

We all looked toward the open door to find a boy standing there, "Emily! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly and ran over to hug her.

"I'm fine, Milo," she reassured him.

Milo looked at us, "what are you doing here? Did you hurt my sister!" He yelled.

"Milo!" She scolded him and he gasped and looked away.

"I'm sorry for my brother; he's just protective is all."

I looked at Kyle and we smiled at each other, "it's ok," Kyle said, "seeing as I'm fire he can easily get that idea."

The Headmaster cleared his throat getting our attention, "I'm sorry but the things I'm about to share with you four is important," he smiled.

"Yes, Headmaster," we said together.

"I called you here to speak to you about the Ravenwood Professor Positions."

We looked at each other, startled, "why would you be talking to us about that? I mean…we aren't anything too special…" Kyle stated.

"Oh, but you are!" he smiled, "you see, you, Stephanie, and Emily…are all future professors of Ravenwood."

**Aaand I'll end it there. Sorry ;P I just wanted to see how you guys are going to react. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Chapter 4 coming up~**

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 4

We walked out of the building, completely stunned. It was so unusual that we of all people in the Spiral were picked to be the next professors of Ravenwood…I mean, I understood how; I just wondered if I would be a good professor…

**(Flashback)**

Our eyes widened as we heard this news, "but, how?" I asked, slight worry hinted in the back of what I was saying, "We don't know how to run a school…"

Ambrose smiled warmly, "That's all been taken care of. All of you will receive training, but I assure you, with your personal traits it won't take too much of s toll on you."

"Our personal traits?" I repeated, confused.

He nodded, "yes. Each of your individual personalities makes each of you, and the other soon to be professors, where ever they are, suitable for the position. You see, professors have to be kind. Stephanie, you showed this trait by helping your friends, Kyle and Emily in need."

I looked to them and they smiled and nodded, "that's right! If you didn't care you wouldn't have bothered right?" they questioned. I smiled back, still nervous, but assured that we were indeed headed in the right direction.

"Kyle. You showed this trait both when you didn't blame Stephanie when you were out for a day due to battle consequences, and for your gentleness with Emily when she needed a hand. And Emily, you showed us this trait just now. You were able to see that they meant you no harm and not blame them as well for your past."

I nodded, "this is all true. I know. But there has to be other reasons…right?"

"That's right. Kindness is only the first trait to being a successful professor. If I told you all of the information, though, do you think it would be as affective on you? I will leave the rest for you three to figure out," he smiled, "now, for your training. That can wait until we find all of the students destined to continue the Ravenwood School. But, I would like you to meet with your professors, and be with them, watch them, so you can feel comfortable."

**(End of Flashback)**

I sighed, "_I wonder how we're supposed to figure this all out on our own,"_ I thought looking to my friends walking on either side of me. They caught my glance and looked back at me and smiled lightly as a thought entered my head,

"_Scared too?" _It was Kyle.

"_Absolutely,"_ I thought back_, "I don't know…I just don't think I'm too suited for this…"_

"_We're all scared, I know,"_ Emily entered the conversation, "_it's ok though, I'm sure we'll do fine. We have each other to turn to for help if we need it, as well as our professors,"_ she reassured.

"_You're right,"_ I smiled at her, "_let's all just try our best for our classmates, and soon to be students, that's all we can ask of ourselves if we don't have proper training. But, first we find the others…"_

"_I wonder where they are…"_ Kyle thought silently.

"_Yea…I guess we need to get to class though,"_ I thought looking at my watch, I showed them the time and their eyes widened.

We practically sprinted the rest of the way there, and as I waved to them as they were going in separate schools I stopped in front of the ice school to catch my breath, "phew…" I sighed lightly as I pushed the door open and walked inside.

I walked up to Professor Greyrose. She saw me looking and flew over to me, "hello dear!" she greeted, "what brings you here?"  
>"Umm…" I thought aloud, "well, I was sent here by Headmaster Ambrose…he said that my friends, Kyle and Emily, and I are supposed to become Ravenwood professors in the future and he said I should come to you…" I said, shyly.<br>"Oh, that's wonderful!" She replied happily, "Come with me," she said, flying over to the bookcase behind her desk.

Confused, I walked over, "what's over here?" I asked. All I saw were books and cases full of experiments.

She smiled, "you'll see," she replied as she swiftly moved the bookcase aside with her wand to reveal a hidden passage way.

I stared at it in shock, "huh?" I said, startled, "how in the spiral were you able to hide this thing for so long? What's in here anyway?" I questioned.

She laughed, "You'll see," she said with a sing, song voice, "come with me," she started down the passageway and I quickly followed. When she got to the ground level she turned and I was right behind her. She nodded and smiled, "you do have the makings of a great professor."

I looked at her questioningly, "huh?"

"Aside from the need to come down here to do what's necessary, this was also a test."

I looked at her, puzzled, "just coming down here?"

She nodded again, "you see, some people are very impatient and they feel like they can do anything on their own, so they don't follow orders. You, on the other hand, didn't question me about coming down here. You were quick to follow without hesitation. That is something a professor must have to be successful.

I thought for a minute, "ooh, I see. That's because of the students, right? So we are able to do what's necessary for them so they can learn affectively."

"That's correct."

I smiled, "I see…but what did we come down here for anyway?"

Professor Greyrose smiled and went over to a safe and opened it, "this safe contains something of importance to all professors…" she took out a rectangular box and opened it, revealing a Quagga Blade…it looked like the one I already had.

I looked at my professor with questioning eyes, "I don't understand. It looks exactly like this one," I said lifting my blade up.

She nodded and took the blade out of the box, "that's what this safe is meant to give you. It is your same blade but there's a difference in its abilities. That one ability is why this safe is found nowhere else in the spiral."

I nodded slowly, "oh ok, that's understandable."

The professor smiled, "good," she handed me the blade and I blinked.

"I…guess that's why it feels heavier," I said holding up the blade with difficulty.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I should have informed you…"

I smiled, "that's ok. I'll get used to it I guess."

**(few minutes later/outside the classroom)**

I walked out of the ice classroom watching for Emily and Kyle, I spotted them near Malorn.

I walked up to them and Malorn looked up and smiled, "hey there Steph."

I grinned, "hey Malorn," I replied walking up to them, "haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yea, we haven't. I really hope we get to more…but I'm not sure if it will make it easier or harder because you guys are going to become professors soon…"

"Oh they told you?" I said looking to my friends as they smiled sheepishly.

He smiled and nodded, "yea. Though it wasn't hard to figure out, you guys don't have class at that time and never go near here which is why I can never see you," he pouted lightly.

We laughed, "Sorry, people keep us busy even without this going on."

He grinned, "I know, I was just playing with you. Congrats though and good luck with everything."

"Yea…I sure hope it won't be too much though," I grimaced, "I don't do well with too much pressure…"

Emily and Kyle nodded and Malorn smiled, "you'll be fine," he reassured, "when I first started out the other professors did what they could to help until I could handle it. I'm sure they'll help you along as well; you also have each other."

**(Back at Lightsong's ice house)**

I sighed, "I hope Malorn is right…I guess I'm just nervous…"

I set down my blade and as soon as I did I felt a powerful drain on my magical energy and fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! ^^ Chapter 5 now coming up~**

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 5

"_Stephanie!"_

Startled, I looked around for a source of the voice I heard, "where are you!" I yelled, panicked.

"_Stephanie, wake up!" _the voice yelled again.

I paused, "_what happened to me…" _I thought, trying to recall how I passed out.

"_It's ok, young one,"_ a voice came into my thoughts, "_no need to be afraid."_

I watched, squinting my eyes to see a figure come towards me.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was, "_Ymir?"_

He smiled, "_you're wondering why you came here, correct?"_

I nodded slowly, "_and why are you here? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"_

He shook his head, "_no, you're doing just fine. I came here to explain something to you about your new power."_

"_My wand?" _I questioned.

He nodded, "_yes. You see, that wand gives you the power to implant your knowledge of ice into your students. I came here to stabilize it so you won't pass out every time you pass on your knowledge," _he laughed.

"_I didn't do anything before though…does it also have to do with the first time you hold it then?"_

"_Fast learner,"_ he smiled, "_yes, it does. In order for the wand to transfer knowledge it has to have it. You mentally picture what you want for spell casting. That is the same for passing it on, but the wand has to have all spells implanted in order for it to properly give to students, especially if you can't remember exactly what it looks like or any other incident."_

"_I guess that's understandable then…I just wish it didn't hurt so much,"_ I winced, rubbing the bad of my head.

He grinned, "_Well, we're here to stop that."_

He held up his hammer, gently touching the tip to my forehead…it surprisingly didn't feel heavy.

As soon as he did so, something inside my mind tightened and he lifted the hammer off.  
>I opened my eyes that I don't remember closing and looked up at him, "<em>what did<em> _you do_?" I asked, confused.

"_I simply strengthened the bond of the spells to you. If I hadn't done that and you tried to teach the spell, you would only be able to do so once, the spell would be forgotten."_

With that he took his hammer and swung it down. I flinched, but then found myself lying on my ordinate bed with Malorn looking at me worriedly.

I smiled weakly at him before trying to sit up.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, pushing me back down, "you sure you should get up?"

I pouted at him, "I'm fine. You know you can't keep me here," I grinned mischievously.

He blinked, and then sighed, "We have someone coming anyway to heal your bump. Can you stay here until then?"

I sighed, "Ok…"

He smiled, and then we heard a knock at the door.

Malorn stood up going over to the door then stepping aside to reveal a boy.

"Hey Dusty," he smiled at the boy, as the boy smiled back.

"Hey, Malorn. Doctor Dusty here! Where's the patient?" He looked around.

I laughed slightly at the name, "hey Doctor," I stuck my tongue out, and smiled.

He looked at me, "who's this?" he walked over to me.

I grinned, "a girl who likes being mischievous," I winked.

He rolled his eyes and grinned back, "well looks like you need more practice. This bump is huge!"

He then cast a satyr who danced around and gently tapped the injury to make it go away, "there we go," he smiled, "Doctor Dusty did it again!" he exclaimed happily.

I smiled, "thank you!" I felt the spot. It was completely gone.

"What happened anyway?" he asked curiosity bright in his eyes.

I paused and looked at Malorn.

He smiled and nodded, "it's alright Steph. Not really a secret anymore anyway," he winked.

I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Dusty, "it's hard to explain really…I fainted, but not any normal way like not having enough nutrition. It's more of a magical drain."

He looked confused, "is that even possible?"

I smiled, "it is when you're a future professor."

He gaped, his eyes wide.

I laughed, "Information overload first thing I guess."

He snapped out of it, "seriously?" he asked, a big grin on his face.

"Seriously," I confirmed, smiling and blushing.

"That's awesome!"

"I know, it really is nerve wracking though," I smiled shyly.

"I would imagine it to be. We'll help you though," he reassured, looking to Malorn.

They smiled looking back at me.

"Thanks a lot you guys," I smiled back; "it means a lot."

I then remembered my friends, "_did they go through the same thing?"_ I thought, worried.

A thought then entered my head, "_Stephanie, are you ok?"_ the voice asked.

"_I'm fine, Professor Falmea," _I reassured.

She sighed, "_Good. Your friends are with me…they're not waking up. We need someone over here now and Professor Wu is busy."_

"_Hold on I have someone. We'll be right over,"_ I finished the thought message then looked at the guys.

They looked back at me and we ran out to the fire classroom.

When we got there I went to the two beds laid side by side, watching them.

When I reached out to check their temperatures they both felt extremely hot.

I flinched, pulling back my hand, "ow…I think that means they're still being visited."

They all looked at me questioningly, "what do you mean?"

I smiled, "well, when I was asleep I was visited by Ymir. He stabilized my powers so I wouldn't lose them when passing them on. I'm guessing these two are having that same experience…but instead with a very hot character instead of cold…"

"So…" I looked to Dusty as he spoke, "its like when we called our minions in the past but now he called you."

I thought for a second, "Yes…I guess so."

"Very interesting…"  
>I looked at the Professor questioningly, "didn't you experience this, professor?"<p>

"No, that's why it seemed odd. Usually the professors at the time help you with that process, but this time…"

I blinked, "that _is_ weird…I could go to the library, see what I can find there on it," I suggested.

She nodded, "I believe that would be our best action for now."

I nodded then teleported outside to the commons and library.

I walked up to Mr. Argleton as he looked up to see who came in.

He smiled, "hello student," he greeted, "what may I do for you?"

"Well…" I explained the entire situation to him and his eyes widened slightly, "that's wonderful!" he exclaimed, "You see, this hasn't happened in quite some time. When the worthy professors to be get visited by these beings that means that they will have no physical strain on their body magic wise because they are being protected from it. Often times when professors first start out they have stresses that may keep them unfocused but if they are like you, the spirit with you helps you in these times. They make it so that the professor can function properly for a long amount of time. I'm not sure how they do it but whenever they are around the professors at that time stay there in Ravenwood the longest time span out of all of them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ^^ sorry for the wait. I think I'm having a bit of trouble finding out ways to write things. So here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 6

Later that day, I sat on my bed seemingly deep in thought. That is just what the naked eye would see. Those who could see farther knew something different was happening.

Inside Ymir's icy home in my mind, I walked up to the giant, intending to wake him up myself but was startled when he opened his eyes and looked at me.

He smiled, "Hello Stephanie, I take it you learned something new?"

I nodded, "Why didn't you tell me? This is something; you know I could have learned more easily from you."

He continued to stare down at me, "That is true, but don't tell me you don't know the reason why I didn't tell you."

I too continued to look at him. Not daring to break concentration from him in case I got accidentally thrown back out from the lack of concentration, "I know… I just don't think something like that is worth hearing about from someone else besides you."

He sighed, "I believe you are right. I will try to help you more often. You have to promise me you will continue to know when you can figure things out for yourself without a big mess waiting at the end," he grinned, "if you cannot, then I will help you."

I smiled and nodded, "I can do that. Thank you, Ymir."

After I got back to real life I got up and walked outside and to the commons to find my friends. The place we set up to meet had to be a quiet area where no one would go. We had a lot of planning and searching to do to find the next four students.

That place was Sunken City. It had been cleared out long ago, back when I was still a Journeyman.

I walked in and immediately found my sister, Julia Icecaster and friends Melissa Deathdreamer (chapter one), Kyle, Malorn, Dusty, Emily, and her brother Milo.

As I walked up to them Julia and Melissa both tackled me, "Stephyyyyy! Why didn't you tell us you were going to become a professor?" Julia asked, pouting.

I took on a guilty look, smiling sheepishly, "I guess I just never found the time to, I'm sorry."

"Eh, that's ok Stephy," she shrugged, then smiled back.

"So what are we doing here? We were just told to come here and help with _something,_ but no one ever told me what."

We all looked over to the source of the new voice and found two boys. The feature I recognized the most would have to be their pale skin color. It was almost ghost white. They both had blue eyes. It looked like they could be twins, except for the fact that one of them had brown hair, while the other boy had black hair.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Emily as she answered, "We're here to find the other four destined to become professors of our school. I'm sorry that no one was able to tell you the reason for the rush, I guess we're all just excited and a bit anxious to find these people."

I stepped up next to her and smiled; "Now we know what we're all doing, but we don't all know you guys. What are your names? Schools?"

"Our schools are obvious, don't you think?"

I looked at them both. The black haired boy wore black and white clothing, while the brown haired boy wore yellow and blue.

I sighed, "Now that you say that, I guess they are. I just have friends that wear different color clothing from their school sometimes and I wanted to be sure, sorry."

The brown haired boy smiled, "Sorry, Valerian can be a bit irritable sometimes," he grinned sheepishly, "My name's Talon."

"Nice to meet you," I grinned, "and that's alright. I get like that too."

"A lot," Julia added, sticking her tongue out.

I pouted, "Fine," and everyone laughed.

"So how are we doing this?" Kyle asked, "Are we all splitting up, or going in groups?"

"I think it's best to go in groups," Emily suggested, "It'd be better, because that way if someone's partner got injured or distracted in any way the other person could help get them back on track."

"I'll go with Stephanie," Dusty spoke up; I think I should still keep an eye on her for any sign of the past injury she got."

I looked at him. This was the first time I had actually seen what he looked like due to the hazy sight I had when I woke up. He had brown hair; like Talon's but a bit darker, green eyes, wore green clothes, and was pretty short. When I first met him I couldn't even tell that because I was in bed and not standing in front of him.

"Ok," I agreed, "So that'd leave eight. Who goes with whom?" I wondered aloud.

Pretty soon we all split into teams we thought would be best to be partnered up with if we ran into trouble.

I was with Dusty, Julia with Valerian, Melly with Emily, Kyle with Talon, and Malorn with Milo.

"I'm thinking maybe four groups could go watch the classrooms and one group could look around, think that's an idea?" Kyle asked.

"I think we'd get a wider area if we searched worlds instead," Malorn countered, "We don't know who exactly we're looking for besides the school of each person so it'd make it hard to know which worlds they most like to be around, so if we each took a world to explore we'd cover a wider area."

We nodded, "Ok, so where should we go?"

**Ok I'll stop there! ^^ I know it was a while since I posted and not much happened, but I need your opinions. Which world do you think fits each school the best of the people we have yet to find? **

**So we found: Ice, Fire, and Balance**

**We haven't found: Storm, Death, Life, and Myth**

**And also I am still accepting OCs for the storm, life, and myth schools but you can still send in other people to be students of them in a future chapter I might do when I finish as an epilogue. ^^**


	7. OC Forum

OC Forum

Hey guys, It's me again. I noticed that on some of your OCs there are some things that are missing that I would need to be there.

So here's a list of what is needed and you can leave them in the reviews or PM me if you missed any of those.

Your name

What you look like

Personality (basically this helps me judge which person I think would be best for the professor job/ be truthful please )

Background (I guess this is more optional)

School

Level (though I may be changing around some of them)

And that's basically it, but you can add more to it if you want to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me again, I know this chapter took a while to get here but I was trying to think of whom to put where and stuff so sorry! ^^; (Oh and I forgot to tell you guys this is after the Malistaire Arc, but not Morganthe) :P**

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 7

Reminder from last chapter:

"_I think we'd get a wider area if we searched worlds instead," Malorn countered, "We don't know who exactly we're looking for besides the school of each person so it'd make it hard to know which worlds they most like to be around, so if we each took a world to explore we'd cover a wider area."_

_We nodded, "Ok, so where should we go?"_

"I think Malorn and my brother should stay in Ravenwood, maybe as a recovery team," Emily spoke up, "I don't think I want my brother going into any dangerous areas yet…" She looked to the boys for their approval.

Malorn smiled, "I'm alright with that; I'll make sure your brother stays with me so you have nothing to worry about," he then turned to the rest of the group, "We'll head over to Ravenwood; by the bench near the myth school. I need to stay close to Ravenwood anyway."

Emily looked relieved, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"We'll head over there now, ok?"

"Alright," I said, "See you guys later."

"So now what?" Melissa asked, "How do we know where to look?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe, if whoever these people are where to be in a world that best suits their schools we would be able to see their guardians shadows," Julia suggested, "I know it might be a bit of a stretch to find one person from that perspective but we could give it a try I guess."

We all nodded, "Yea that sounds reasonable, "I said, "but how do we know which world those are?"

"I always found myself and other necromancers taking a liking to Dragonspyre," Valerian spoke up.

"And I always enjoy going to Zafaria," Talon added.

"Ok," I replied, then turned to Dusty, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't go anywhere most of the time," he grinned sheepishly, "I often just stay here in Wizard City to entertain and care for people now that I can't really gain much from going anywhere."

"Milo often likes to ask me to take him to Mooshu," Emily suggested, "maybe that's where we will likely find the theurgist."

"Yea, it is very peaceful there," Dusty spoke again, "if I go anywhere, it's there and I think the rest of the theurgists might agree with me because it's so peaceful."

I smiled, "That's true. You and I will go look there then."

"Valerian and I will go to Dragonspyre then?" Julia asked.

Talon nodded, "Yea, and Kyle and I will go check Zafaria."

"And that leaves me and Melissa with Celestia," Emily spoke up, "Definitely a place for Diviners," she smiled.

"Shall we go then?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Yea!" I exclaimed.

Julia and I then raced each other to our assigned worlds leaving the others, besides Melissa and Malorn, stunned at the female twins' previous excitement.

Melissa laughed at their expressions, "What? They're always like that."

Oh joy," Valerian said sarcastically, "and I have to work with one of them?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "You may want to go catch up to them, Dusty, Valerian."

The boys blinked, then took off after the two girls mentioned.

"We'll see you girls later then, ok?" Kyle said, after they had disappeared from Nightside.

"Ok," Emily said, "Good luck."

"You too."

(With Julia and Valerian)

Julia stopped right outside the door to Dragonspyre, waiting for her partner. Valerian soon came through the door and raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

She grinned, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," her grin widened, "We're like that."

He sighed, "Ok."

"So, should we split up?"

He looked around, "I think that might be the best idea to go with; especially because this place is so big."

Julia nodded, "Ok, so I'll go check the Places in the Atheneum first. Where will you go?"

"I'll go ahead and check the Necropolis. I think we should both go to the Academy after we check the smaller areas. I think that is the most likely place we will find the death professor."

"That's likely," Julia thought for a moment, "Malistaire took a liking to the place, so I think we'll find whoever it is there as well; why do you think that is?"

He shrugged, "Possibly because it's the most powerful place _in_ Dragonspyre. There is more death essence there than anywhere else here."

"It's tempting to just go there; I still think checking the other areas will benefit us more though."

"Yea." They then split up going to the areas they assigned themselves.

Julia walked around, watching any necromancer she could find, but most of them seemed very distant. Noting that distance was not a quality a professor should have, she kept looking.

She kept in contact with Valerian often, but he wasn't having much luck either. All she knew to recognize the person was their personality and an abnormal looking shadow of some kind. Soon, she met up with Valerian.

"I guess we were right with checking the academy," Valerian said, seeming annoyed, "I wish we had better leads."

"Yea…At least we'll be able to help the others out if we do figure out a way to have more success with finding these people."

"That's true."

When they reached the Academy felt a strange pull on his mind, almost like it was telling him to go to the Crown of Fire. He informed Julia and they both ran to their dragons and went there as he was instructed.

When they got there they were surprised to see the ghost of Malistaire standing in front of them.

"It's about time you came here," he spoke.

They blinked, "What?"

He sighed, "Valerian is the new Professor of Death," he said gesturing towards Valerian's shadow.

Their eyes widened slightly and they averted their eyes from Malistaire to his shadow which had changed to the shape of a scarecrow.

"How come we didn't notice before?" Julia asked.

"The shadows can only be seen in battle, near a symbol of the professor's school, by the current headmaster, or near the most powerful place in a world."

"I'm guessing only when it comes time to look for another set of professors the shadows show up?" Valerian asked.

"Precisely," Malistaire confirmed.

"That…helps a lot," Julia blinked again.

"I'll inform the Headmaster and the others," Valerian said, then went silent again, his eye color dulling slightly to show he was talking telepathically.

Talon blinked as he let himself out of the telepathic conversation with his brother and looked over at Kyle who was watching him curiously.

"What's up?"

"Valerian and Julia have found the Death Professor," Talon said.

"Did he say who it was?"

He nodded, "it's my brother."

"That's cool," Kyle smiled, "maybe if we're lucky Ravenwood can have twin teachers again."

"I think we just might."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, confused.

"I mean, either I see a shadow or there's a puddle shaped like a Cyclops."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at it, "Well, that was easy."

"I just hope the other students won't attach Malistaire and Cyrus's faults to us," Talon said, worriedly.

"I doubt it," Kyle smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure they wouldn't stereotype like that. They would probably think it's cool to have twin Death and Myth professors again; I know I would."

"Thanks."

"Kyle says Valerian and Talon are professors," Emily said smiling, "isn't that coincidental?"

Melissa laughed, "Yea, it makes me wonder if all of the professors in the future will have a set of twins."

"It's possible. Would be cool, I think."

"Speaking of professors; the Storm Professor we're supposed to find is nowhere. You have any ideas?"

"Well, Valerian gave me some useful information…"

Emily then told Melissa of the tips Malistaire had told Julia and Valerian, about how they could narrow their search and find their target easier.

"So, Trial of Spheres?" Melissa suggested.

Emily nodded, "We could check there. I think we might have better luck with Stormriven and Stormriven Hall though."

"Yea, that makes more sense," they laughed, "that place is built for a storm wizard; not to mention its right in the name."

They both ran to Stormriven, then split up. Melissa staying in Stormriven; Emily going to Stormriven Hall.

Emily swam into the Hall and looked around and soon spotted a trio of storm wizards battling, and seemingly having trouble as they were shouting for help.

She swam over and into the battle, and as soon as she did they said something, "Why did you come in here?" One of them asked.

"Why do you think? You needed help so I came in."

They sighed, exasperated, "Not from you, we needed an ice or a life wizard!"

"Well, I'm sorry but there's no one else here."

She finished off the monsters then left, speaking telepathically to Melissa.

"_That's so mean!"_ Melissa exclaimed after Emily told her what happened_, "I mean, I know not everyone is as nice as others, but really?"_

"_I know, I wish everyone thought of us all as equals but I guess that would be too easy."_

"_Come on over then, we'll continue our search over here."_

Emily teleported to Melissa and they soon spotted a female storm wizard battling one of the cheater bosses activated by the pylons.

They waved slightly getting the girl's attention, "Yes?" she asked.

We introduced ourselves and she returned the introduction saying her name was Genevieve Moondreamer. The name suited her well, as she had a pale skin color, silver hair, and blue eyes.

"Mind if we come in?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

Immediately they spotted the shadow, which was shaped as a triton as they walked into the battle circle.

Emily decided to test it while the battle went on, "I'm sorry, I forgot the rules to this boss. Can you tell me?"

And to their delight the girl, instead of seeming annoyed at all, smiled and explained the boss's rules; though she was very quiet, they could tell she was definitely the one they were searching for.

At the end they all went to the side, "Hey, we have to go see Headmaster Ambrose now about something; would you like to come with us? We bet you can help us with it anyway."

The girl tilted her head slightly, looking confused, "How can I help you?"

Emily smiled, "More than you know."

She smiled back, "O-Ok, let's go then."

I turned to Dusty, "Looks like we have all but one now," I smiled.

"That's good," Dusty replied, "I'm glad it turned out easier than what I expected it to be," he grinned.

"Where do you suppose we'll find the Life Professor though?"

We then flinched as we got a telepathic message_, "You will find her near the Tree of Life."_

I blinked_, "Bartleby?"_

"_Yes, young wizard."_

"_If you don't mind my asking; how are you sure?" _

"_The treants and sprites around her knew you were coming and informed her. She's there now because she knows life students and beings never lie to a fellow theurgist."_

I then told Dusty what Bartleby had told me and we ran over to where the tree stood in the dungeon.

"Hello?" I said, looking around.

"Hello," a girl walked out from behind the tree and smiled, she had tanned skin, a leaf green hair color, and blue eyes, "I'm Melissa Bluebreeze."

**And I'll stop there! Again, I'm sorry I took so long! I was having a lot of trouble finding what to do, not to mention my college classes stressing me out. . **

**Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 8

Future of Ravenwood

Chapter 8

**(Stephanie's POV)**

Soon after we had found the last one of us we teleported directly into a secret room in Ambrose's castle where the Headmaster and professors were all waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" Malorn asked us excitedly as we regained our footing on the seemingly uneven flooring.

The seven of us looked at him quizzically, "what do you mean?" we asked simultaneously, then looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

The other professors laughed, "looks like it's already taken effect," Ambrose said much to our dislike.

"What's happening? What did you not tell us?" We asked concerned, again simultaneously.

He raised his arms to quiet us, "it's alright; this happens every choosing though the students only see it once every time it happens, which is what we are preparing you all for."

We raised our eyebrows again, but directed at him so we didn't have to speak.

The professors behind him grinned slightly, then one of them explained, "every choosing after we find each of you we hold a ceremony where, unfortunately for us, we speak together in a sort of chant. It creates a portal that brings all of the guardians here to Wizard City as a sort of proof that you guys really are what they will think you are."

"But don't each of us have to be visited before hand by our guardians, like we were?" I asked, puzzled.

"Luckily no, if needed that can all be taken care of during the ceremony as well."

We sighed and smiled at each other, now excited to seen what exactly would happen for ourselves.

"So, what do we do?" We asked quickly as the other professors turned to go prepare.

Ambrose looked back at us and smiled, "you'll know. Trust me."

**(Random student's POV)**

I was in the arena battling when I heard the Headmaster's voice inside my head.

"Young wizard, I need to inform you of an assembly happening right now. Head on over to Ravenwood as soon as you are able."

I blinked and looked to my opponent and friends, "did you guys get that?"

They nodded, "I wonder what this is all about…usually Headmaster wouldn't just tell us about something like that last minute would he?"

I shrugged, "we better get going then, I guess."

**(Stephanie/Kyle/Genevieve/Melissa/Valerian/Talon/E mily POV)**

Soon we heard voices outside where we currently stood waiting.

"Wait here, I'll tell you all when you can come out, alright?" Ambrose whispered to us.

We nodded and he walked out onto the circular platform. The professors had taken us there previously, before Ambrose called the students to come.

**(Flashback)**

"This platform, as you can see has each of your school symbols on it," Ambrose explained, "during the ceremony each of you will need to stand on your symbol. Not in the very middle. If you don't your guardians will likely be reluctant to show themselves."

"Why is that?" We asked curiously.

"I believe it's a matter of trust within schools of magic. It's like when you cast another school's spell. Your school's creatures don't come out do they?"

We shook our heads and he continued, "well, I think it's just that. Almost casting your guardians into existence, and if you don't stand on their respective symbols they could feel as if their school's professors don't care what symbol they choose instead of their own and feel betrayed, even though they already know and trust you."

We nodded, "ok, that makes sense."

**(End of Flashback)**

Not long after Ambrose showed himself every one of the students was silent.

"Thank you for coming in a timely manner," the Headmaster started, "for I have some very important news to share with all of you."

The crowd of wizards stirred a little in anticipation for whatever this "news" was.

Ambrose smiled and held up his hands to silence them all once again and said, "I give you, the future professors of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts!"

It was then when we ran to take our places around our Headmaster.

He then introduced us, "the professor of ice, Stephanie Lightsong. The professor of fire, Kyle Daycoin. The professor of storm, Genevieve Moondreamer. The professor of life, Melissa Bluebreeze. The professor of death, Valerian Nightstalker. The professor of myth, Talon Mythsong. The professor of balance, Emily Silverflower."

As he listed off our names we glanced to our sides when we felt a breeze. We were shocked to find our guardians spirit forms hovering beside us. They smiled and guided us all in making spiritual orbs; each of their own school color and as Ambrose listed the last name we let them go and they flew up quickly and burst into multicolored fireworks…and out of those fireworks came the real forms of the guardians.

An ice titan, a dragon, a triton, a centaur, a scarecrow, a cyclops, and Ra.

The guardians slowly lowered themselves to hover or stand beside us and the wizards cheered excitedly.

We smiled and looked to the Headmaster who gave us the go ahead to wander among the rest of the students.

**Hi guys ^^ sorry it took so long to update, I guess I've either just forgot about it, didn't know what to write, or couldn't write due to college xP again, sorry and review if you like. ****J**


End file.
